Anyone But Me
by neko-rinchan
Summary: Kritiker wasn't the only organization that knew about Esset's plan to summon a god. After the ceremony, Kritiker was severly crippled, and with the leaders of Esset were destroyed, Esset and Rosenkreuz fell into chaos. Weiss lost one member to the sea a
1. And You Shall Set Us Free

**Anyone But Me**

A Schwarz/OC fic

Written by neko rinchan

Post it where ever you like, just give credit where credit's due

All Weiss Kreuz characters don't belong to me, but the rest of them were created by me

_Italics_ – Japanese

**Bold** - German

:Bla: - telepathic link

Prologue: **And you shall set us free**

A group of men dressed in expensive business suits sat around a long table, and were calmly discussing among themselves. Their topic; the future of humanity. In front of the table, magnificent double doors opened, and a man walked into the room and took his place at the head of the table. The man removed his glasses, and suiting down, causing all discussion to cease.

"The next stage of human evolution is already among us, and this can be seen in the emergence of the new race of humans, the Psyions. Their numbers are increasing every generation, and even though their numbers are still few compared to the rest of mankind, their powers more than make up for their lesser numbers. They are being taken from their families at an early age, being dehumanized, and are being trained to become super-soldiers to serve their masters' wishes for world domination. And we can see that by the next generation, they will have become unstoppable. They will have set themselves up as rulers and for the "normals" that they do not kill; they will enslave them instead."

After this alarming statement, the men in the room began to talk amongst themselves, already trying to come up with ways to prevent this possible future from becoming reality.

"Gentlemen, please. There's no need for alarm. As I have seen this, I have also seen ways for this future to be destroyed. And even now, my employees are working on bringing about a new future."

"How? How do you plan to bring about this new future? Are we going to use their own talent against them?"

The gray-haired gentleman smiled somewhat evilly at the man who spoke. "No, nothing quite so basic, so vulgar. These men want to bring about our destruction by summoning a God. And we shall destroy them in the same way."

"We're going to destroy them by summoning their God to use against them?"

"Will we use the actual summoning against them? Direct the powers generated to destroy each and every one of them?"

"No. They will summon their God, and we shall create our own. And when the time is right, He shall bring about Our salvation, and His power shall bring into creation a new future for us, and for mankind."

After his speech ended, the men in the room murmured their approval. Smiling at his success, he frowned as he replaced his glasses. Looking to the side of the room, he saw one of his employees, security personnel; quickly walk over to him.

The obviously distressed security guard looked apprehensively out at the men in the room, took a deep breath and whispered in faint tones, "The operation has been compromised."

Biting back a curse, the man pushed aside the security guard and rushed from the room. Ducking into an empty hallway, he closed his eyes and pictured a specific hospital room in his mind. When his slate gray eyes opened again, he was standing just outside the door. Reaching u pa hand, he turned the doorknob and pushed his way in.

The room was in total chaos and painted red with blood. Doctors and nurses, broken and bleeding, lay strewn about the room. But the most disheartening sight was the woman on the hospital bed, with blood still seeping from the knife wound across her neck. Touching a hand to the body, he sighed.

"Still warm. The hopes had we placed on the child inside you… Now he is gone, stolen by the very men he was supposed to defeat. Destined for greatness, but reduced to a pawn…"

Fingertips barely touching the distended belly, the man's eyebrows pulled down into a frown. Placing the flats of both palms on the belly, the man closed his eyes as he concentrated. It was faint, but it was there. There was still life in the uterus, but not for long.

Looking around the surgery, he spotted what he was looking for. Stepping over the dead body of the obstetrician, he picked up a scalpel and rubber gloves, pulling them on he walked back to the dead woman. Using the scalpel to cut the belly open, he continued to cut until he reached the uterus. Putting his hands in, he pulled out the miraculously still-alive fetus. Cutting the umbilical cord and tying it off, he wrapped the infant in his jacket and teleported out of the hospital and to his lab.

Handing the baby off to the nearest labcoat, he instructed, "Bathe him, feed him and get him whatever else babies need."

"What is his name? What should we call him?"

"Emanuel."

"God is with us?"

"And He shall vanquish the evil and deliver us from darkness." Gazing down at the sleeping baby, still covered in his mother's blood, he smiled. Sleep well, little Prince. For you are the chosen Soldier of God and you shall set us free.


	2. Shouldn't Be Too Difficult

Chapter One: **Shouldn't Be Too Difficult**

Tokyo, Japan  
23 years later

_"And in other news, the terrorist attack on the Oni Museum…"_

Terrorist attack? The Hell? The red-haired, blue-eyed man twisted his head to get a better glimpse of the TV with the news broadcast on it. Why would terrorists attack a museum?

_"Hey, kid! Get out of the way!"_

Ack, ACK! Trying not to stumble as the other disembarking passengers shoved him out of their way, he grumbled. I thought the Japanese were supposed to be polite! Looking from the little notepad with the hastily scrawled instructions on it, and then looking at all the little kanji on the signage, a sigh came from his slightly parted lips. In addition to learning the language, I probably should have also learned to read the kanjis as well…

"Gabriel, Hey Gabriel! Over Here!"

Huh? English?

"Gabriel, you Idiot! Over Here!"

Gabriel blinked and looked at the frantically waving girl. "Umeko? What are you doing here?"

Grabbing Gabriel by the wrist and dragging him to where they could talk, Umeko then whacked him on the shoulder. "Uh, I'm Japanese. I live here."

Rolling his eyes skyward, Gabriel tried again. "No, what are you doing here in the Tokyo International Airport?"

Umeko grinned. "Picking you up. This little scheme of yours is soo outrageous, you need whatever help you can get! You're hopeless!"

"Gee, thanks. Umm, where are we going?" Gabriel asked as Umeko began dragging him again.

"Oh, to get your luggage and to then to find your apartment."

"Ah, Umeko, I'm only here for the summer…"

"What? So, do you plan to stay in a hotel for the next four months?"

"Umm…"

Umeko sweat-dropped. "How much planning did you actually do?"

"Well…"

"Gabriel!"

"I figured that I would just play it by ear! Y'know; just hang around in the hostels until the concert is over. And stay even longer if I have any chance for the race."

Seeing the look on Umeko's face, Gabriel grinned weakly. "What?"

Umeko closed her eyes and sighed loudly. Opening her eyes, she patted Gabriel on the shoulder. "The closest hostel to here is about 45 minutes away on the subway, and I know how easily you get lost. Remember the Hanover Incident?"

Gabriel made a face, "I thought we were never to speak of that again?"

Umeko smirked, "O-kay… and are we to replace it with the Tokyo Incident?"

Gabriel huffed, annoyance clearly visible. "Nothing's happened."

Umeko smiled, "Not yet, anyways."

"Either way, what should I do now? Oh wise one?"

Umeko smiled. "First luggage, then apartment. How much money did you bring?"

"I dunno… a couple grand, maybe?"

"That's it? Okay, looks like we'll need you to get a job as well."

Gabriel sighed. "Why did this sound so easy earlier?"

Umeko smiled, "Probably because you were still in your university apartment in Berlin when you thought up this scheme. And, like classic Gabriel, you didn't think everything through before buying the plane tickets and leaving for Japan."

_"I did too think! See, I can speak Japanese! So Nyeh!"_

"Okay, but did you learn how to read it?"

"Umm…"

"Do you even know when the race is?"

"Yup, here!" And Gabriel shoved the notebook under Umeko's nose.

Pushing the notebook aside, Umeko shook her head. "For someone who can write music, your writing is sure illegible…"

"I can read it…"

"Well that makes one of us." Umeko smiled at Gabriel, "Well, shouldn't we be finding you someplace to stay for the next four months?"

Gabriel grinned back, "I thought we were getting my luggage first?"

00000

Several hours later, Umeko and Gabriel sat in his new apartment. And after unpacking what he did remember to bring, and then buying all of the stuff that he had forgot, they were finally sitting down to take-out dinner.

Looking up from her box of Chinese take-out, Umeko asked around a mouthful of noodles, "Do you even know how to cook? Of will you be eating take-out for the next 122 days?"

Looking up from picking at his noodles, and picking out all the gross bits, Gabriel made a face at her. "Of course I know how to cook! And take-out? Gross much… Can't see how people can eat this stuff..."

"Hmm… So, how much cash do you have left?"

"After paying first and last months rent, and getting basic furniture, bedding, toiletries, stuff like that… I have 500 left."

Umeko made a face, "And rent is 650 a month…"

"Yeah, I know…" Gabriel sighed. "I'll still need another 800 to pay for rent, plus another couple hundred for food and transport…"

"Why don't you just ride you bike?"

"Only brought one, and that's my race bike. I need it to stay in top condition for the race. If I do well, then I might get a sponsorship…"

"Well, you can't be trusted on the subway," Gabriel scowled at that remark, "so it looks like you're walking…"

"Yeah, sounds that way… Unless I can get a cheap bike or some roller blades…"

"So, have you thought about jobs?"

"Umm… I was hoping you could do a little research and look around for people who might need musicians…"

"I'll see what I can do. But considering your talent and the fact that it's summer, it shouldn't be too difficult."


	3. Out Of Character?

Chapter Two: **Out of Character?**

Walking through the streets of Tokyo in the business district, Gabriel felt pretty conspicuous walking around in his light blue button down, indigo jeans and Doc's compared to the throng of neutral colored business suits. The fact that he was taller than most of them didn't help. Especially when you factor in the blazing shade of his red-orange hair, and his pale skin. Blah, I stick out like a sore thumb, a big swollen one… Feeling a shiver run up his spine, Gabriel shivered and looked around. Man, it totally feels like someone has been watching me ever since I got here…

Looking down at the notepad in his hand with several addresses scrawled across the page, he looked back up to match the address on the page to the address on the building. This looks like the place…

As he was walking up the steps, a man bumped into him, sending him stumbling forward. Grabbing up his dropped notebook, Gabriel then checked the bag strapped to his back. Zipping open the case, and relieved to find his violin still in one piece, Gabriel sighed out in relief.

"Daijoubu-ka?"

"_Umm, yeah. I'm fine, no damage done."_

"_That is good to hear. I am very sorry for bumping into you."_

Gabriel smiled outwardly at him but frowned on the inside. Why is he acting soo… nice? I've been getting the "gajin treatment" ever since I got here. Why the change? _"Nah, don't be. Accidents happen, right?"_

"_Yes, I suppose they do. And I am sorry."_

Gabriel smiled again and discreetly glanced down at his watch. Still got time, but this is getting weird… "My ring! Dammit, I lost my ring!" Looking back up at the European -odd, that- Gabriel apologized. _"I'm sorry, but I lost my ring. I have to go find it."_

"_I'll help you look. Can you describe it?"_

"_A Borgia ring, silver, with a purple amethyst in the center…" _Gabriel answered distractedly as he searched the stone steps.

"Could this be it?" 

Gabriel spun around and looked at the ring the man was holding up. _"Yes, that's exactly it! Thank You!" _As Gabriel reached for the ring, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and it felt almost as if time was slowing down. As his fingers brushed the ring, he felt himself being engulfed in a white light, and then he found himself standing in a white void with only the European who found his ring for company.

"Oh-Kay… this is unexpected. Where am I?" Looking at the only other person there, he frowned. The guy didn't even look like he was breathing, almost as if he was frozen in stone. "Hey, buddy, you okay?"

"Ahh!" Clutching both hands at his head as a sudden pain lanced through his brain, Gabriel looked up to see people staring at him. Especially the European who was still holding out the ring. Gabriel grinned, weakly. _"Migraine, sorry." _Holding out his hand, the man dropped the ring into his palm. And holding the ring in his hand, he saw the strangest pictures in his mind. Men falling into the sea from a crumbling building; the search for four of them; how the European thought he was one of them and how the European purposely bumped into him to find out.

Gabriel blinked and the disconcerting images/thought/emotions stopped. _"Ahh, thanks. Have a good day!" _Gabriel had to forcibly stop himself from running from that man as he walked into the building. Looking at the ring sitting on the palm of his hand, he stared at it to figure out what had just happened. Shaking his head, he slipped the ring back onto his finger and strode over towards the elevator. Pressing the up button, he waited for the elevator, lost in thought.

00000

Across town, a Japanese teen sat bent over his laptop. Fingers dancing across the keys, he paused to take another bite of his croissant. Leaning back and reviewing what he had wrote, his pale hand reached out to take a sip from his Starbuck's mocha frappuccino. Frowning, one hand went back to typing as he continued to sip at his drink. With the shrill sound of a ringing cell phone pierced the quiet, the teen glanced down and his cell phone floated into his free hand.

"Hello?" 

"Nagi, you need to come home."

Nagi frowned slightly, "What's wrong, Crawford? Did you See something?"

"We'll discuss this further when you get home."

"Okay, Crawford. I'm leaving…" Nagi looked back at his laptop when it started to sound. Programs started opening up, and the screen was soon filled with a number of new windows. Nagi smiled.

"Nagi?"

"Sorry Crawford. But it looks like there has been some 'activity' within the system. Give me a few minutes to get it all sorted out, and I'll come straight home."

Nagi ended the call, and he placed the phone back into his bag. Closing some of the new windows, and saving some of the others, Nagi finally found what he was looking for. Smiling to himself, he began decoding the encrypted word file. Good thing I hacked and altered the systems when I got the chance. Now when anything important occurs, I'll know.

Typing for a few more minutes, the file finally became readable. Skimming through the report, Nagi's eyes widened. Crawford will be happy to hear about this… Except, why didn't he tell us he was back in town? But, what was he doing in that part of town, and why was he so out of character?"


End file.
